geckosealsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:I Am Pizza Steve/Geckoseals stories
Welcome to my blog! You may have heard of my movie of these Geckoseals, that has an unknown airdate, but in THIS Page, I'm gonna explain made-up stories of them! The first one: The missing Geckoseal. Synopsis A Glow-In-The-Dark Geckoseal crashes into a crater and is missing Transcript *''Glow-In-The-Dark Geckoseal is flying. Without looking, it crashes into a crater and falls inside it.'' *'Flame Geckoseal:' around Glow-In-The-Dark Geckoseal! Glow-In-The-Dark Geckoseal? to a Licking Geckoseal Hey, Licking Geckoseal, have you seen Glow-In-The-Dark Geckoseal? He seems to be missing. *'Licking Geckoseal:' Wasn't he last by that crater? *'Flame Geckoseal:' to the crater Oh yeah! I'm going down there to see if he's there! *'Licking Geckoseal:' You won't find him down there! It's too dark there! *'Flame Geckoseal:' Oh yeah! Well, we can always call Glow-In-The-Dark Geckoseal! *'Licking Geckoseal:' DUH! But he's missing! *'Flame Geckoseal:' Oh yeah. Well, I've got a flame around my body which can glow! the second one: A mix of colours Synopsis Somehow, the Geckoseals's colours get muddled up together. Transcript *'Brown Geckoseal:' and wakes up looking dark green. Huh? What?! *'Dark Green Geckoseal:' up looking brown Why, THIS is strange! *'Purple Geckoseal:' up looking yellow and gasps *''Geckoseal is seen looking purple'' *'Fire Geckoseal:' up looking Blue and icy. What the Geckoseal?!!? *'Icy Geckoseal:' up looking Red and on fire Screams The third one: The Dreams Synopsis A few Sleeping Geckoseals are sleeping together and have wacky dreams. Transcript *''Sleeping Geckoseals are sleeping together by a campfire.'' *''to Sleeping Geckoseal I's Dream. He is running around a field shouting "Yay! Yay!"'' reality now Smiles *''to Sleeping Geckoseal II's Dream. He is in a Geckoseal School with an Icy Geckoseal as the teacher'' reality now [ He Smiles] *''to Sleeping Geckoseal III's Dream. He is walking in a park watching a little bird family.'' reality now Smiles *''to Sleeping Geckoseal IV's Dream. He is sitting on a beach and relaxing.'' reality now Smiles *''to Sleeping Geckoseal V's Dream. He is playing basketball with other Geckoseals.'' reality now Smiles *''to Sleeping Geckoseal VI's Dream. He is driving a car on a road. A giant ghost attacks him and kills him.'' reality now gets a fright, wakes up and screams The last one: What can go wrong in an out of order forest? Synopsis An Elephant Geckoseal takes his vacation in a forest even though it is out of order. And he doesn't realize he is being hunted by a Licking Geckoseal! Transcript *''[Three Elephant Geckoseals walk towards a forest and see a sign that says, "OUT OF ORDER..]'' *'Elephant Geckoseal 1:' OUT OF ORDER! THIS PLACE IS DANGEROUS! *''Geckoseal 1 and 2 spin around madly, scream and run away, while number 3 is left behind. He walks into the forest. A vine-like tongue stretches above the Elephant Geckoseal and the long-tongued form hops away. Elephant Geckoseal 3 continues his walk as the Licking Geckoseal is watching from the trees.'' *'Licking Geckoseal:' (Offscreen) Squawk, Squawk! *'Elephant Geckoseal 3:' (Looks up ) *'Licking Geckoseal:' Aaaaaackr! Coooockar! (Flies down to Elephant Geckoseal 3 and licks him up) Thanks for watching! Category:Blog posts